


zhengting's been kissed club

by zhengharem (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, One Pairing Per Chapter, one ship per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/zhengharem
Summary: be a part of thezhengting's been kissed club!because who wouldn't want to at least steal one kiss from the resident fairy boy?(or, in which zhengting has kissed everybody at least once.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to @zhngzyi/taejinyo! For inspiring me to do this side project, with their zhengkun fic _[if it feels this good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757750)_. Give Zhengting lots of love please~

**Bu Fan**

> _because, of course he did._

Surprisingly, or rather ironically, it's Bufan who started it all.

He wasn't drunk when it happened - thank gods. He wasn't dared into it either. Just...

One day, they were hanging out, all of them just lounging around and chatting about their days. Zhengting was squashed between Xingjie and Zimo on a sofa, while Bufan sat opposite them, perched on the arm of an armchair. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet, eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown, lips pursed - thoughtful. A few of them noticed this; noticed that he was staring intently at Zhengting.

Zhengting himself was oblivious. Giggling away at Justin's and Zhenghao's imitations of Xingjie. The giggles and all manner of conversation stopped when Bufan voiced out his question.

"Zhengting, can I kiss you?"

In typical Zhengting fashion, he sputtered and choked on his laughter. Eyes wide in shock and incredulity. Mouth agape. His voice cracked and pitched higher.

"What?!"

"I said can I-"

"I know what you said! Just- I- But-," Zhengting tripped on his own words. "Why??"

Bufan, somehow unashamed about the whole thing, shrugged. "Just curious." At the silent response he received, he looked around and gave them all a sceptical look. "What?"

Curiosity killed the cat, as the saying goes. But satisfaction brought it back. Because as the shock subsided and gave way to them calling out on Bufan for being weird, again - Old Yue slightly pouting, Ziyang ready to strangle him - Zhengting's expression turned thoughtful too. He looked at Bufan, all short haired and long limbs, tall form slouching as he loudly complained at the others for being hypocrites. Then, Zhengting got up from his seat and walked over to him.

The action brought a round of hushed whispers instead. Zhengting stopped right in front of Bufan, who sat up straighter, a surprised expression on his face. They were even in height here with Bufan seated, so Zhengting could speak to him at eye level. He placed his hands on either of Bufan's shoulders; leaned into him closely, enough to squeeze between his legs and for Bufan to grab hold of his small waist.

The room waited with bated breaths. Zhengting leaned in closer, face mere inches away from Bufan.

"Just curious," Zhengting said, before he closed the gap.

Callous and chapped. It described Bufan really well, in terms of personality and lips. But the technique was soft, almost gentle even. Closed lipped, a short peck against the other's mouth. It ended as soon as it began. Bufan pulled away first, with a foolish, winning grin on his face. Zhengting scoffed at him in return.

"Well?" Zhengting said. When Bufan blinked back at him, he asked, "What's the verdict?"

Caught off guard, Bufan stuttered out his reply.

"Uhm...uh...it was...err...," he winced, already feeling the smack Zhengting would rain on him for his answer, "nice?"

Somehow, that satisfied Zhengting. He nodded in content and pulled away. Bufan sighed loudly in relief, hands letting go of Zhengting's waist easily. Zhengting, humming happily, walked back to his seat on the sofa like as if kissing Bufan was the most nonchalant thing to have happened in the history of world. All eyes were on him, everyone going slack jawed.

"Oh, and if anyone asks," Zhengting annouced, turning around to address every shocked soul present, "tell them it was all Bufan's fault."


	2. ruibin-curious

**Ruibin**

> _it really was all Bufan's fault. really._

It's barely two days later when Zhengting's been kissed again.

Life went on as per usual, for everyone staying in dormhouse one-hundred. It's a hectic place still, meaning nothing significant had changed in each of their daily routines. Well, except for Linkai, who'd finally seen the light and changed his hairstyle to something more appropriate. Otherwise, everyone still ran late for their classes or procrastinated in doing their work. 

Take now, for instance. Ruibin and Zhengting, lazing around on the former's bed instead of working on the project that's due in three days. Ruibin sitting up against the headboard, fingers carding through Zhengting's hair. Zhengting lying down on the mattress, head in Ruibin's lap. Books and laptops scattered around them, left forgotten in favour for another ten-minute break.

Ruibin glanced down at Zhengting's relaxed face again. And looked back at his hand in his hair. Then glanced down again, at his closed eyes and parted lips. Then again at his hand. His fidgeting did not go unnoticed.

"What's up?" Zhengting asked, not opening his eyes.

"...I'm curious," Ruibin admitted.

"Justin-curious or Chengcheng-curious?" Zhengting pressed.

Ruibin's fingers stopped its motion. Zhengting opened his eyes, and peered up at him.

"...Bufan-curious."

Understanding sparked in Zhengting's eyes. A smile crossed his face. He stayed still; waiting. Expectant. Ruibin's heart hammered away inside his chest. His breathing shallow. Scared. Excited.

He leaned down, trying and careful not to squash Zhengting with his chest, slouching in order to reach his lips. Paused, when their noses brushed against each other, felt the puffs of air on his forehead as Zhengting breathed.

A hand grasped the back of his head, fingers weaving into his hair. Gently guiding Ruibin, aligning his lips with Zhengting's. A hair's breadth away; Ruibin could almost * _feel_ * Zhengting's lips, skin * _almost_ * touching.

Zhengting pushed forward. Closed the small gap that was between them. Ended the teasing. Skin pressed against skin, pressure against pressure, nerves against nerves.

It was warm. Comfortable. Feeling Zhengting's lips on his own seemed to kindle a fire in him. They parted, stared at each other. Then their lips met again, a little bit deeper, a little bit closer. Parted again. Met again. Ruibin lost count of how many times they broke the kiss, only to do it again; didn't know how long each kiss lasted for until they find themselves lying atop one another, lazily kissing each other.

Zhengting leaned away and smiled down at him. Ruibin smiled back.

"You know," he started, Zhengting raising an eyebrow in question. "it really is Bufan's fault."

Zhengting dropped his head onto Ruibin's shoulder to laugh, giggles erupting from him.

"Though I'd put the blame on you too."

Zhengting raised his head again. "Oh? Why?"

Ruibin grinned up at him, closing in on Zhengting's lips again.

"You're just that good of a kisser," he answered before they fall back into another hour of kissing, work all forgotten.


End file.
